Caught!
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: Different ways Danny and his boyfriend have been caught together. May it be sharing a private moment or making out on a bed, someone finds them! If you have any ideas or want me to continue a chapter into a story, review and tell me!
1. Hey, Dad This is awkward

**Well, I'm bored and me mommeh and daddeh are boring soooooo... this is the result. XD**

**This is basically just some one shots (and maybe multiple chapter stories if you request a chapter to be made longer) of DannyxWarren... I'm suddenly obsessed withtheir couple XD**

**BTW, I suggest reading 'It Gets Better New' before this but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! And Warren's here!" Danny shouted as he flung the door open. He heard muffled replies from his parents who were in the basement as he headed to his room with Warren trailing behind.

Danny opened the door to his room and held it open for Warren to walk through. They both immediately dropped all their books after Danny shut the door.

"Jesus, you'd think that after Mr. Lancer outs you as gay to your whole schooland puts extreme emotional stress on you, he'd lighten up the work load!" Warren exclaimed as he gently massaged his sore shoulders. "He's one cruel, cruel teacher. Do you think we could get him fired? You know, for not asking you permission to show a video with you in it?" He looked up from his spot on Danny's bed to look at his boyfriend. Danny laughed loudly at the hopefull expression Warren wore.

"God, I didn't know you hated him that much." Warren stuck his toung out at that. "But, probably not. I mean, I _did_ put it on the internet which means that I wouldn't care who saw it. And by the way, Mr. Lancer is awesome in all his bald glory!" Danny paused. " But maybe I could use 'emotional stress' as a way to get out of work..." They shared a look and laughed. "But, we should seriously work on this homework if we want to finish it."

Warren groaned as he kept massaging his shoulder. He made no attempt to go get his school books as Danny sat on the bed with hs books in his lap.

"But Danny.." Warren fake whined. "I still hurt.." Warren used his puppy dog eyes that he knew worked on Danny. Danny's face sofened at the other boy. He slid his books off his lap and onto the bed. Danny slid behind the other teen and started gently massaging Warren's shoulders.

"Fine, Ren..." Danny whispered into Warren's ear. Warren shivered slightly. "You win. No homework for now." Danny began kissing the other boys neck and Warren turned around to capture Danny's lips. They both fell back until they were completely laying on the bed; kissing as if their lives depended on it. (1)

**Line Break! (remember to review!)...**

Jack had just finished writing his idea of a new ghost hunting invention to capture Danny Phantom when he got really hungry. He tried to ignore it as best he could to get as much work done as possible, but his hunger got the best of him.

"Hey, Mads, what's for dinner?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but Maddie saw right through that, being his wife for years. She laughed quietly.

"I don't know, honey. What would you like? I could go run to the store to make something real quick, because I really don't feel like making a big dinner tonight." Maddie answered as she turned towards her husband. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he suddenly got and idea.

"How about those microwaveable hamburgers! I know both Danny and WWarren like them, too... Even though they need way more cheese. I mean, you need cheese on a burger, or its just not right!-" Before Jack could completely start on his long rant about foods that need more of something or other, Maddie interrupted.

"Alright Jack, that's good! And Jazz won't be here tonight to complain about the calories, so I won't feel guilty about eating them! Great idea, sweetie!" Maddie said to distract her food loving husband. She pecked him on the cheek and left up the stairs to to to the store.

"Oh! And Jack, tell the kids what we're having for dinner tonight!" Maddie said as she walked out the door.

**Line Break! (Reviews are nice...)...**

Knowing that Maddie was going to be home any minute now, he walked out of the kitchen where he was getting a small Jack-sized appetizer to the stairs. He slowly walked up to his son's room and opened the door.

Jack's jaw immediately dropped.

There, laying on the bed, was his son (topless) straddling Warren (also topless) and kissing the other boy fiercely. Danny's lips trailed down Warren's neck and onto his chest while Warren had his hands pinned above him. Danny licked and nipped and kissed until the boys pants. Danny was about to undo the button when Jack finally found his voice again.

"Holy- Jesus! Oh my God!" The boys on the bed jumped at the man's deep voice and scrambled apart to grab their clothes and slip them on. They tried to regain as much compsure as possible after just being caught making out heavily with the same gender. By Danny's dad, no less.

"H-hey dad... Why are you here?" Danny asked as he stuttered and laughed nervously. Warren stood awkwardly off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck, wishing to disapear.

"I, uh... I came to tell you that your mom is, um, is coming back with the microwavable hamburgers for dinner..." Jack trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. Walking in on your child making out with their boyfriend is always awkward. But he was sure he could make Danny feel very awkward at the dinner table tonight.

"Oh... Alright..." Right then, the front door opened and you could hear as Maddie walked in with plastic grocery bags. "Oh! Lets go get dinner!" Danny said, relieved for the interruption. Both Danny and Warren ran down the stairs to get their meal.

**Line Break! (I love reviews.)...**

Danny and Warren sat across from Maddie and Jack. Maddie was oblivious to the boys constant blushing whenever their hands would touch or when Jack spoke to them. Or at least she didn't say anything if she noticed.

"So, Danny, did you get your homework done?" Jack asked, surpressing a smirk as he already knew the answer.

The couple shared a look as Maddie looked up, always interested in school work.

"Well, uh.. You see..." Danny couldn't think of what to say. Why was his dad making this painful for him?

"So, thats a no?" He and Maddie got their answer from a shake of the head from Danny and a mumbled 'No sir' from Warren. Maddie shook her head. "Now, would you like to explain to your mother why that is?" Jack said as a small grin danced across his face. Danny sent a look of pleading to his dad who shook his head in amusment at his son's awkwardness.

"I'd rather not..." Danny trailed off and blushed. Warren kept his head down and poked at his food.

"Danny..." Jack said in a warning tone.

"Mom, do you really want to know?" Danny asked, and Maddie nodded. "Fine. Me and Warren decided that we didn't feel like doing right then and somehow, we ending up making out. I'm sure you want the details." Danny said sarcasticly and took a quick break to breath. "So I was on top of Warren and I slid his shirt off and kissed his neck, chest, anywhere basically. Then he took off my shirt and he did the same to me so i was about to get to Warren's pants when dad walked in. You happy, dad?" Danny got his answer when he saw that both his parents were bright red.

"Uh, yeah, Danny. That's fine-" Jack started only to be cut off by Danny.

"You sure? Because I could go even deeper into me and my boyfriends sex life, if you wanted." Danny taunted, enjoying how uncomfortable both of his parents were. Danny smirked slightly because he knew he had won this argument.

"Please don't." Warren said to Danny. Warren was blushing a brilliant red that had deepened with each word Danny had said. Danny laughed at the other teen's look of discomfort. Eventually, the rest of the people joined in and the awkward teasing moment had passed.

**Line Break! (Reviews=Love)...**

When Danny had said his goodbyes to Warren, he had gotten on his white motorcycle and sped off, back to his own house.

Once he was safely inside, he walked into the living room where his parents and his little brother, Seth, were watching the seven o'clock news.

"Hey mom, hey dad, hey Seth." Warren said as he plopped onto the couch in between his brother and his mom.

"Hey honey! how was your day?" His mom asked, overly cheery. Warren thought over today's events and smiled softly.

"It was great, mom." She nodded and the family went back to watching the news in silence. It wasn't awkward like at the dinner table, so he was thankful.

After another hour of the news that Warren didn't pay attention to, he decided to head up to his room. He stood up from his position on the chair.

"I'm going to go to bed." He announced. As he headed down the hallway to the stairs. He got different forms of goodnight from his family as he walked.

"Oh! Warren?" Warren's mom said. He spun around to focus on his mom.

"Yeah mom?"

"Give Danny his shirt back tomorrow." His mom said and smiled knowingly. Warren blushed a deep red and ran up the stairs as he heard his brothers laughter from downstairs.

**Lol I don't know how that turned out...**

**Tell me in your REVIEWS.**

**I really love my OC...**

**Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue or move on to another person.**

**(1) I could really go much deeper into this part... But I won't for all the young eyes out there XD**

**Anyway,**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Dash You're definatly gay

**Lol I think this chapter is gonna be funny XD**

**Me: Day dreaming is the key to all DannyxWarren getting caught stories!**

**My Friend:... What are you talkin' 'bout?**

**Me:...You don't need to know... **

**Sorry about my randomness... I get carried away...**

**ANYWAY! After this, I have another idea for a chapter of this so... I might update sooner than I have been. School started last week, so don't expect too much from me for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own. This Story Plot And Character (Warren) Belong To Better Left Unspoken (Me). No Stealing Or You Will Be Shot. Survivors Will Be Shot Again.**

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day (and the start of the three day weekend), but not today for Dash. He had tutoring with Jazz Fenton this afternoon.

Dash slowly said goodbye to his friends so he could procrastinate before the workload he was about to face with the Fenton daughter.

He walked as slow as possible until he knew he was going to be late if he didn't pick up the pace. Dash sighed dramatically and approached Jazz's house.

Reluctantly, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments, Maddie Fenton opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton. Is Jazz there?" Dash asked in his most innocent voice possible.

It's not like he really did anything bad anymore though. He grew out of that. Dash finally realized it didn't matter what anybody thought. He had even apologized to Danny and had a almost friend-like relationship with him.

"Yes! Of course! It's Dash, right?" Maddie asked him as she stepped aside so he could come in.

"Yeah, thank you." Dash responded. Maddie nodded and yelled for Jazz to come downstairs to greet her guest. He heard a muffled 'Okay' and thumping on the stairs. Jazz jogged into the room and up to Dash.

"Hey! You ready to study?" Jazz asked, overenthusiastically. Dash's automatic response was to nod. Jazz said to follow her and they walked into the kitchen. Jazz's books were already laid across the kitchen counter with a small stack off to the side.

"Ok, do you have all your books?" Asked Jazz.

"Uh, yeah. What are we gonna start on first?" Dash questioned as he set his bag on the bar stool and unzipped it.

"How about math?" Jazz suggested.

_Of course. Start with my worst subject._

"Sure! That's great!" Dash said.

Jazz smiled and grabbed her mathbook and a spare notebook for problem solving and explaining everything out.

After a few moments, both teenagers realized how quiet the house was.

"Hey, Jazz?" Jazz looked up from her book as she tried to find a good way to explain the problem.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Danny? It just seems so... Quiet in here. Last time we studied it was so much louder and there was a lot more movement..." Dash drifted off. To be honest, it was kind of eerie in the house.

"I really don't know. I think he's home.." Jazz also drifted off because she hated when she didn't know things. "Well, lets just focus on the math and be thankful for the peace!" Jazz anounced and started explaining a math equation.

**Line Break... (Reviews anyone?)...**

_I hate math. I really hate it._

Dash had been struggling with the subject for the past thirty minutes, and he was glad that Jazz didn't get impatient with him. He really was trying.

They had been snacking throughout the studying and Dash suddenly _really _had to pee.

"Um, Jazz?" Dash caught the girl's attention.

"Yeah? Need any help with anything?" Jazz asked, eager to help with anything.

"No. Well, yes, but not what you mean." Jazz looked confused when Dash stuttered that. "Where's your bathroom?" Dash finally asked.

Jazz laughed at his slightly pink face. He really did blush too easily.

"Really? That's all? It's the first door upstairs." Jazz said, a smile planted on her face. Dash nodded.

"Thanks!" Dash said as he walked to the stairs and worked his way up by taking the stairs two at a time.

When he reached the top, he realized he didn't know if the bathroom was on the right or left of the hallway. Dash considered going back downstairs to ask Jazz, but decided against it.

_It's a fifty-fifty chance. That's pretty good. Just pick a door._ Dash though to himself.

Dash walked to the door on his left and pushed it open.

Well, he could safely say this door didn't lead to the bathroom.

Dash could tell his jaw was on the floor and that he was completely pink. Of all the things he thought he would have walked in on if it was the wrong door, this wasn't one of them.

Danny was sitting in a black desk chair with Warren sitting on his lap, his legs on either side of Danny. And they were kissing.

No, that didn't fit this well enough.

They had their tounges down each others throats.

Warren had both his hands tangled in Danny's hair as if he were to let go, he would fall to his death. Danny had one arm wrapped around Warren's waist and was slowly moving his hand around the hem of his shirt. His other hand was placed under Warren's thigh; moving him up and closer to him.

"Oh my God." Dash finally stuttered.

When they heard Dash's voice they both immediatley scrambled away from each other.

Well, tried to at least.

From the way that their legs were tangled together, Warren tripped backwards and onto the floor. He stood back up quickly though and looked at the school's most popular jock.

"Hey, Dash..." Warren said and laughed nervously, trying to pretend that what Dash just saw didn't happen.

"You both are definatly gay." Dash said, without thinking. He wasn't sure if he believed the video when he saw it, but now, based on what he had just witnessed, they were not lying.

"I think we already knew that..." Danny said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um, I'm just- I'm gonna go now." Dash left the room, completely forgetting about the bathroom break he was supposed to be taking.

"I can't believe that really just happened, _again._" Dash heard Danny say as he was heading down the stairs.

_Again? That wasn't the first time someone walked in on them?_ Dash thought and laughed at the thought of looking at someone's face when they accidently walked in on that.

Dash walked back into the kitchen to see Jazz making some chocolate milk.

"Alright! Lets get back to math!" Jazz said.

Dash groaned.

**...Line Break... (Reviews are special.)...**

On Tuesday the following week, Danny and Warren headed to their first period class, wich was English with Mr. Lancer. And Dash.

They walked in and immediatly took their seats and waited for the balding teacher to walk in.

When he finally did, He asked the standard question any teacher would ask.

"So, how was everyone's three day weekend?" Mr. Lancer asked. Dash raised his hand. "Dash? Do you have a story you'd like to tell us?"

"Yes, I do. So, this weekend, on Friday afternoon, I had a study lesson with Jazz Fenton." Danny and Warren both paled at the sentance and when Dash smirked at them. "And when I was trying to find the bathroom, I opened the wrong door and I walk in on them making out in Danny's room. I swear, they were kissing as if they weren't gonna live to see tomorrow if they didn't." Dash ended he story and smiled in a teasing way at the couple.

Danny and Warren thought their faces couldn't get any redder until the class laughed in amusement. Warren hid his face in his hands and Danny sunk as low as possible into his chair.

Why did they always have to get caught?

**Okay, tell me if that was good! **

**Anyone have any character requests? Anyone? It could be Skulker for all that matters!**

**Okay, review!**

**-Better Left Unspoken**


	3. Of Love and Hate

**Okay... I felt like writing something angsty... I'm sorry D: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

**I've had this stuck in my mind for quite some time now and it's actually making me sad now, so I decided to write it so I can just be rid of it!**

**WARNINGS: Probably a little cursing... Ren gets really updet! And some angsty but sappy boyxboy love! How is that possible, you ask? I have no idea.**

**Anyway, without further adu (HEY! My name is Adu!), here's your story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Warren and the Price family.**

**/*/*/*/LINE BREAK/*/*/*/**

Warren walked into his house after the last school day of the week with the weekend to look forward to. He ran up the stairs to drop his bag off in his room and back down into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Warren's brother, Seth, who had just turned sixteen and was in his sophmore year, was sitting at the kitchen counter with his head resting on his hand, listening to his girlfriend talk. Seth wasn't doing this out of bordem though, he was actually quite interested. Warren chuckled at his as he opened the refridgerator, looking for something to eat.

When Amy, Seth's girlfriend of four months, saw him, she wrapped up what she was saying to say hello.

"Hey! I didn't realize you were here!" She said, not unfriendly. She loved her boyfriend's brother, in a completely platonic way, of course.

"Uh, yeah. Just got home from school a few minutes ago." Warren smiled. Him and his brother didn't go to the same school. The reason why? Warren had no clue. " But, yeah. Glad the weekend's finally here. I swear I was dying from all the pop quizes our teachers were giving us. I think they plan it that way, so all the students are still stressed out from the previous pop quiz and when the next one comes, we're just completely freaking out." Always so dramatic, he was.

"I bet that's not the only reason..." Seth trailed off, doing a kissy face at him. "Your boyfriend's gonna come over tomorrow!" Seth teased and Warren turned red.

The Fenton family, minus Jazz, was going to come over to the Price household for dinner on Saturday night because both families enjoyed each others company, even if it was somewhat strange.

"Shut up!" Warren decided to change the subject. "Do we have any more chicken?"

Seth knew what his older brother just did, but ignored it.

"Nah, ate it thirty minutes ago." Seth smiled smugly. Warren glared.

Amy laughed at the boys antics.

"Oh, I love you guys." She said, smiling fondly at both of them. They laughed and Warren headed up to his room to listen to music.

**/*/*/*/LINE BREAK/*/*/*/**

Saturday morning, Warren woke up to the early hour of ten o'clock in the morning. Which was, to him and many other teenage boys, too early.

Groggily, he trudged down the stairs with sweats and an old tee shirt on, not completely ready to change and get ready to face the world.

Well, that was until he got a text from Danny wondering if he wanted to go for a walk in an hour.

Hastely, he typed a some what coherent sentence and raced back up the stairs to get ready for the day.

After fourty minutes of getting ready, which included showering, changing, brushing his teeth and styling his hair, Warren finally skipped down the stairs and got breakfast. He poured himself some cereal and plopped down into one of the bar stools around the counter. Warren's mom, Stacey, came down the stairs in jeans and a casual tee shirt and began to make herself some eggs.

"Hey, honey! What are you doing up so early, let alone dressed and ready to go?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Warren swallowed his food before he responded.

"Gonna go for a walk with Danny soon. I'm surprised I'm up to." He yawned which just proved his point further. His mom smiled. She really did like Danny, and after a year and a half of them dating, she considered Danny a part of the family.

"Okay, but be home before six. That's when Jack and Maddie are going to come over. And dinner should be ready by then so we're gonna eat right away. Okay?" Stacey said as she flipped her eggs one last time and onto her plate. Warren nodded. Just then, the doorbell rang. Warren hopped up, threw his dishes into the sink, and hurried out the door with a quick goodbye to his mom and Seth who was halfway down the stairs when Warren ran by.

Stacey chuckled and shook her head at her son as the door slammed shut behind the couple.

**/*/*/*/LINE BREAK/*/*/*/**

The boys were back at the Price home at six exactly. Everyone was already talking and sitting down at the old oak table as the dinner platters filled with food were set down aroud them. Laughter was clearly heard from the front door as Danny and Warren walked in.

As they walked into the dinning room, no one noticed the froms gracing each of their faces.

Silently, they both sat down next to each other. They watched as everyone talked and laughed and caught up with each other, even though they saw each other the other day at the local bar.

Warren watched as Seth kissed Amy on the cheek then pulled her chair out for her. Even though his brother and his girlfriend had no idea what had happened, Warren felt as if they were rubbing the fact that they were straight and he wasn't into their face. He got angry.

When everyone settled down some, Seth looked at his brother.

"So how was your day?" Seth asked. Warren lost it.

"Great, Seth. Just fucking great." Warren said with sarcasm as he glared. The rest of the conversations quieted. "Best day I've ever had!" Warren started yelling at his brother but stopped just as suddenly when he realized Seth had nothing to do with what happened today. Warren started crying. Seth looked thouroughly confused. Danny stood up and put his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders and quietly excused themselves for a second.

Danny led Warren into the family room and held Warren in his arms. He had his arms around Warren's waist and was rubbing up and down his back to sooth him, while Warren had his hands in fists laying against Danny's chest as he sobbed.

"Shh..." Danny whispered. Unknown to Danny and Warren, this could be clearly heard from the dinning room. "It's alright-" Danny was cut off.

"No it's not, Danny!" Warren said and pushed himself away from his boyfriend. "Jesus, Danny, it's not!" Warren paused for a second, but didn't let Danny respond. "You know I don't believe in teenage love," Danny's face fell at this, but yes, he already knew that. "But Danny, I really and truly love you." Danny's heart fluttered and he smiled a little, "But I can't even hold your hand as we walk down the street without worrying that someone's gonna make a face or call us 'faggots' like they did today. Danny... It's not fair." Warren started crying again after this. It hurt both of them so bad not to be able to show any affection to each other in public. Neither of them understood why this was so bad. I wasn't bad. Love is love, right?

Danny stepped forward to Warren who had wrapped his arms securely around himself. Danny put his hands on either side of the other teens face and forced warren to look at him. Danny wiped some of the tears away before responding.

"I love you, so much, and I know it isn't fair that we live in a world that's so completely unaccepting. Let me tell you this. People are idiots. People are complete morons sometimes and they can't realize that love is about love, not gender." Danny chuckled a little as Warrn let a small smile seep onto his face. "What happened today wasn't great, I'll admit it. But at least, no one came after us. No one tried to hurt us. We're safe and physically unharmed. And I know that mentally, yeah. It's gonna take some time, but we just have to be stonger than them. We'll make it through." Danny's forhead rested against Warren's and he had his arms wrapped around the other boy's waist. Warren moved his hands to circle around Danny's waist and they just held each other, content to just hold each other.

**/*/*/*/LINE BREAK/*/*/*/**

Back in the dinning room, both families and Amy were close to tears at what was just said. They knew being gay would be hard for them, but they never realized the pain and hurt they went though just to be with the person they loved. They were all proud of the two boys- no, _men_- standing in the other room. They had to fight for their right to love, even though they shouldn't have to.

Stacey and her husband, Adam, were both so thankful that their son had found someone to love, and to hold their son together when he was so close to falling apart. Maddie and Jack both felt the same way, and they were so proud to watch as Danny transformed from the scared young boy in middle school, to the mature and strong young man before them today. Neither set of parents could have asked for a better son.

No one said anything as Danny and Warren both came back in the room, both slighly red, but everyone teary eyed.

Everyone knew that both boys in front of them had been forced to grow up too fast. There was no doubt about it. But they knew that, in the end, Danny and Warren would be okay, because they would always be there to look out for each other.

**/*/*/*/LINE BREAK/*/*/*/**

**Well, tell me how I did! **

**I really don't know if I did angst well, or if I just completely failed. Failed with a burning passion. So, you need to tell me!**

**REMEMBER! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS TO WHO YOU THINK SHOUD WALK IN ON THEM!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Better left unspoken**


End file.
